


Счастливый финал

by WTF_Brock_Rumlow



Series: WTF 2021 Спецквест [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Brock_Rumlow/pseuds/WTF_Brock_Rumlow
Summary: Что бы ты хотел успеть сделать, если бы знал, что жить осталось ровно сутки?
Series: WTF 2021 Спецквест [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188482
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Счастливый финал

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста: «Катастрофы, эпидемии, утопии и антиутопии, постапокалипсис – короче, пиздец»

С чувством, с толком, с расстановкой выебать красивую, дорогую женщину, потом так же неторопливо выкурить кубинскую сигару и выпить лучшего виски, который только можно достать на этой планете в столь сжатые сроки. Повторить несколько раз. 

Таков был стандартный ответ Брока Рамлоу на вопрос: «Что бы ты хотел успеть сделать, если бы знал, что жить осталось ровно сутки?» 

Но сегодня, в преддверии самого настоящего конца света, Брок Рамлоу как никогда хотел просто пожить. Хоть как-то. Хотя бы еще чуть-чуть, чтобы дотянуть до своего счастливого финала. Но в итоге чертова комета не оставила ему выбора. 

Появившись словно из ниоткуда – тысячи ученых в сотнях обсерваторий мира умудрились ее не заметить, – комета не оставила выбора никому. Она была совсем небольшой по космическим меркам, но довольно упертой – неслась навстречу Земле, намереваясь уничтожить все живое на ее поверхности в считанные секунды, и произойти это должно было буквально через двенадцать часов. Как выяснилось, ни хитрые ракеты с ядерными боеголовками, ни супергерои, ни даже асгардские боги не могли это изменить. Небо окрасилось в багровый цвет, и мир погрузился в хаос. А комете даже не успели дать имя – было уже не до этого. 

Колеса взвизгнули, когда Брок резко нажал на педаль тормоза. 

– Твою мать! Тебе красный, дура бешеная! – заорал Брок, но растрепанная блондинка, кинувшаяся ему на капот, не услышала. В бронированных джипах Гидры всегда была отличная звукоизоляция. 

Вообще, эта машина – настоящий танк. Скорее, даже космолет, если учитывать огромное количество гаджетов, которыми она была нашпигована, и разгон до ста километров в час всего за пять секунд. Как жаль, что нельзя было забрать ее с собой на тот свет. Она бы отлично подошла для того, чтобы прорываться сквозь языки адского пламени и брызги кипящей лавы. 

Брок выразительно взмахнул рукой, указывая дамочке путь и на всякий случай прошипел: – Вали давай! 

Взглянув на него обезумевшими глазами, дамочка вдруг выпрямилась, расправила плечи, затем, как следует собравшись, смачно плюнула на лобовое стекло и только потом, наконец, убралась с дороги. Дождавшись, когда красный сигнал светофора сменится зеленым – хотя уже два дня на такие вещи никто не обращал внимания, – Брок втопил педаль газа в пол, и джип резко дернулся с места. Сухие дворники с противным скрипом размазали плевок по стеклу, смыть его было нечем – бачок омывателя давно опустел. 

– Что, просто позвоним в дверь и оставим его на пороге? – поинтересовался Джек, вернувшись к теме их прерванного разговора. 

– Ну, мы можем еще сплясать и песенку спеть, – предложил Брок, сворачивая на Бедфорд авеню. Они были близко к цели. – Какие ты знаешь песенки?

– Всякие. Только петь не буду, – угрюмо отозвался Джек. – Мне медведь в детстве на ухо наступил. А что мы, кстати, в тишине сидим? 

Джек потыкал кнопки радио, но из динамиков раздалось только статическое шипение. 

– Вся электроника с ума сошла из-за влияния магнитного поля кометы, – пожал плечами Брок. На самом деле он не очень-то в этом шарил, просто повторял то, что сказал один из спецов на утренней планерке в офисе. 

– Ну вот, даже помереть с музыкой не получится, – протянул Джек. 

– Не ной, мы почти приехали. 

– С чего ты вообще решил, что он дома? – не унимался Джек. – Люди вон бегают по улицам, как курицы с отрубленными головами. Может и он куда-нибудь убежал. 

– По данным слежки он с момента объявления новостей о комете вообще не выходил из дома. 

– Как-то странно, что он не бросился сломя голову спасать мир. Это же вроде его работа. 

– Нечего спасать уже. Иначе нас бы не разогнали. 

На утренней планерке им было объявлено, что Гидра «распускается в связи с отсутствием перспектив дальнейшего развития».

Никогда еще ни один план в истории не рушился так феерично, как планы Гидры по установлению нового мирового порядка. Организация, которая славилась своей невероятной живучестью, пережила несколько крахов, упрямо восставая как птица феникс из пепла, сдулась в одночасье, потому что мир просто решил перестать существовать. 

Джек закусил губу в раздумьях, но в итоге философски изрек: 

– Логично. Я только не понимаю, зачем мы тратим на это время. 

– А на что бы ты хотел его потратить? – спросил Брок с коротким смешком. Вот он сегодня к своему ужасу обнаружил, что ему не хотелось ни телок, ни сигар, ни виски. В конце концов, в его жизни, которая, как и жизни миллиардов других людей, должна была вот-вот оборваться, все это уже было. А что творилось в голове у Джека, всегда было для него загадкой, и сегодняшний день не был исключением. 

Джек пристально посмотрел на Брока, задумчиво почесал подбородок и ничего не ответил. 

– Может, мне захотелось напоследок что-то хорошее сделать, – сказал Брок после затянувшейся паузы, при этом его почему-то не покидала мысль, что он оправдывался. 

Когда было объявлено о роспуске Гидры, персонал бросился врассыпную, прихватывая по пути все, что плохо лежало. Зачем – непонятно, видимо, это было частью человеческой натуры – хватать самое ценное и бежать. Вот и они с Джеком решили не отставать от коллектива и сперли самое ценное, что вообще можно было найти на гидровской базе. 

– Под конец жизни решил заделаться Санта Клаусом? Дорогой Кэп, весь этот год ты был хорошим мальчиком, вот тебе подарок! – захохотал Джек. 

С пассажирского сиденья сзади послышался тихий шорох. Брок проверил в зеркале заднего вида – подарок сидел совершенно неподвижно. 

– Типа того. Хоу-хоу, сука, хоу! – прохрипел Брок и снова нажал на тормоза. Не глядя по сторонам, на проезжую часть черепашьим шагом выполз дед, толкающий перед собой тележку из супермаркета, набитую упаковками туалетной бумаги. Брок ударил по рулю, и машина разразилась яростным воплем. Дед даже не повернул головы, упорно продолжая свой путь. 

– Вот куда ему столько? – прокомментировал Джек. – Он что, всю оставшуюся жизнь планирует просидеть на горшке?

Это было совсем не смешно, но Брок все равно рассмеялся и дал газу, когда дед наконец освободил проезжую часть. 

– Ты только посмотри на это… – охнул Джек, когда они выскочили на Истерн Паркуэй. На небольшой площади перед Бруклинским музеем толпились люди с плакатами. Какой-то коротышка с балюстрады орал в матюгальник лозунги, толпа одобрительно ревела в ответ на каждое его слово. Даже в последние минуты человечество оставалось собой. – Если так подумать, неудивительно, что он решил отсидеться дома. 

В ответ Брок только хмыкнул. Он успел заметить, что у одного парня, стоящего чуть поодаль ото всех, на плакате было написано: «Я требую безлимитный интернет и бесплатное порно!» Он тряс плакатом в воздухе и скалил зубы. 

Брок затормозил у нужного им дома. По привычке он зачем-то припарковался максимально аккуратно, несколько раз двинувшись вперед-назад, чтобы ровно встать у бордюра между двух изрядно помятых машин с выбитыми стеклами. 

– Ну, так каков план, командир? – опять спросил Джек. Он все еще волновался из-за предстоящего мероприятия. Брок на самом деле тоже немного волновался, и это было странно – переживать из-за ерунды, когда очень скоро их не станет. Никого из них. Пора уже было выдохнуть и расслабиться. Гонка окончена, приехали. 

Брок вышел из машины и от души хлопнул дверью. Затем, открыв заднюю дверь, он галантно протянул руку пассажиру. 

– Прошу на выход, мадемуазель, – самое ценное, что можно было найти на гидровской базе, медленно повернуло голову и с недоумением воззрилось на Брока. Тогда он вздохнул и скомандовал: – Выходи!

С грацией тигра Зимний Солдат выпрыгнул наружу и тут же замер на месте. Теперь он неотрывно смотрел на Брока совершенно пустыми глазами. Брок хорошо знал этот взгляд – Солдат ожидал дальнейших приказаний. 

– Надо его озадачить, – подсказал на ухо подкравшийся сзади Джек, и Брок вздрогнул, когда горячее дыхание скользнуло по шее. Еще он понял, что они слишком долго стояли посреди улицы. Люди неслись куда-то мимо – никто и не думал обращать внимание на металлическую руку Солдата. Техники как следует начистили ее для предыдущей миссии, и теперь в блестящих пластинах отражалось багровое небо. 

– Сейчас мы поднимемся на третий этаж, – уверенным тоном произнес Брок – с Солдатом можно было разговаривать только так. Четко и уверенно. Он понимал только приказы. – Там будет человек, ты его знаешь. Его зовут Стив Роджерс. 

На этом месте Брок замялся, потому что он понятия не имел, как задать Солдату параметры предстоящей миссии. Он закусил щеку и почесал затылок. Солдат истолковал его нерешимость по-своему. 

– Я должен его убить? – спросил он настолько бесстрастно, что это прозвучало почти как утверждение. 

Мимо промчалась толпа совершенно голых и невменяемо пьяных людей, и Джек громко присвистнул. Брок шикнул на него, ему нужно было сосредоточиться. А вот Солдата, как и всегда, совершенно не беспокоило, что творилось вокруг. Даже если бы кто-то и удосужился пояснить происходящее и чем оно ему грозило, вряд ли это тронуло бы его. В кои-то веки, Брок ему даже завидовал. 

– Нет, нет… послушай, – Брок нервно облизнул губы. Солдат был совершенным оружием. С его помощью Брок с Джеком могли бы убить президента, ограбить самый неприступный швейцарский банк, захватить власть в какой-нибудь маленькой банановой республике – да все, что угодно. Но все это больше не имело смысла, и Брок, как бы сентиментально это ни звучало, вознамерился вернуть оружие его истинному владельцу. – Просто будь с ним и делай все, что он тебе скажет. Он – твой новый куратор, ясно? 

Солдат молча кивнул. 

*** 

– Все равно это было тупо, Брок. Два часа на это потратили, – пробурчал Джек, присаживаясь на веранду и открывая банку пива. 

Они ехали всю ночь, и у Брока щипало глаза от недосыпа, а желудок сводило от кофе и энергетиков, но он ни о чем не жалел. Над озером Мичиган восходило кровавое солнце, и впервые за очень много лет Брок чувствовал себя дома. Собственно, он и купил этот коттедж пару лет назад для того, чтобы он стал его домом – подальше от Нью-Йорка, от Вашингтона, от суеты, идиотских миссий и политики, – но не провел в нем и дня. У него всегда было слишком много работы. В каком-то смысле Брок прекрасно понимал Кэпа, решившего в последние дни на Земле окопаться у себя дома, в Бруклине, и даже уважал его за это. 

– Что бы изменилось, если бы мы этого не сделали? 

– Мы могли бы уже целых два часа пить пиво. 

– Ты мог пить и раньше, я же был за рулем, – ответил Брок. – И вообще, какая разница. Кто бы нас оштрафовал? 

Переглянувшись, они громко заржали. Они слишком долго сражались за порядок и за два минувших дня так и не привыкли к тому, что в наступившем хаосе можно было творить все что угодно. Совсем все. Они смеялись долго и взахлеб, всхлипывая и матерясь, как никогда, наверное, в своей жизни не смеялись – Брок так точно. А когда они наконец выдохлись и затихли, Джек легонько ударил Брока кулаком в плечо. 

– Он тебя обнял, Брок. Я думал, что он тебе вмажет, а он тебя обнял, – Джек скривил губы. – Так и не спросил – каково это, когда тебя обнимает Капитан Америка? 

И правда – не спросил. Всю дорогу они трепались о всякой ерунде. Они знали друг друга тысячу лет, но были еще вещи, о которых они не говорили до этого. О детстве, о своих семьях, таких разных и все-таки чем-то похожих, о первой сигарете – и вообще обо всем первом в своей жизни: выпивка, поцелуй, секс, драка, привод к директору, побег из дома, позорное возвращение... Под утро у Брока начало болеть горло. Ему нечасто приходилось так много болтать.

Он с громким хлопком открыл свое пиво; банка радостно зашипела и плюнула жидкой пеной. Выругавшись, Брок вытер мокрые пальцы о штанину. Он чувствовал себя неуклюжим и мучительно свободным. 

– Честно? Он мне чуть все ребра не переломал, – ответил он, немного подумав. 

– Я почти прослезился, когда он с надрывом сказал: «Спасибо, Брок», – Джек отпил из банки, а потом вдруг тихо добавил: – Спасибо, Брок. 

– Спасибо, Джек, – сказал Брок. 

Солнце уже поднялось над горизонтом, но яркое зарево продолжало полыхать в небе – безымянная комета была близка. Пусть ее не было видно с веранды маленького домика в Уайлдвуд, штат Мичиган, но атмосфера уже звенела, нагретая ее яростью. Глупая бездомная звезда, подумал Брок и посмотрел на Джека. Тот быстро отвел взгляд и хрипло спросил:

– Сколько у нас осталось? 

Брок пожал плечами. 

– Пара минут. 

– Это была хорошая жизнь, ведь так? – голос Джека уже был еле различим в стоящем вокруг гуле. 

Броку нечего было ответить, и он промолчал. В лицо полыхнуло жаром – он закрыл глаза, и умирающий мир на секунду как будто перестал существовать. А потом Джек накрыл его руку своей ладонью и крепко сжал, и мир перестал существовать на самом деле.


End file.
